


I thought this was gonna be a normal evening, but I guess not

by BloodyBrokenAngel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo just wants pastries and tv, Damn, Fluff, Librarian Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Some angst but mostly fluff, but surprise, coool light thingys, my kinda looking thorin, oh well, the author should shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBrokenAngel/pseuds/BloodyBrokenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo had gotten home from work all he assumed he would do is eat some food and watch the new airing of Sherlock, but well things don't always go to plan now do they. </p><p> </p><p>Modern day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought this was gonna be a normal evening, but I guess not

Bilbo Baggins had just returned home from his day working at the library. He had a pretty average day really although he had got to meet up with his friend Bofur for lunch which was very nice.

Bilbo opened the door to his small apartment, dropping his bag in the small hallway. He was pretty proud of his quaint little house. It wasn’t big or flashy but it was enough for him. It had four whole rooms – a living room full of comfortable lounges and a small TV in the corner, a kitchen that was full of food all the time, a quaint little bathroom, and his own bedroom which contained a double bed- plus a small little hallway.  Bilbo’s walls were covered in maps and drawings- some professional and some from his little nephew Frodo; they were both equally precious to him - his house also had many potted plants scattered around the house. Bilbo did so love his greenery.

Bilbo walked into his kitchen, pulling his arms behind him while he walked to stretch out his back. He opened his large pantry and rifled through until he found his most favourite Italian pastries. Hmmm, how these things gave him so much joy.  

Pastries in hand, Bilbo walked into his living room which was connected to his kitchen. His favourite show would be airing its new season in around 2 hours so he was quite excited.  He had been waiting two years for this.

As he sat down on his couch, nibbling on his quite frankly delicious pastries, he was suddenly interrupted by an abrupt knock on his door.

 _Hmmm… who could that be?_  Bilbo wondered.

He put down his pastries on the small table in the living room and stood up and walked to his door. Bilbo stopped briefly before he answered the door. _What if behind that door was a psycho axe-murderer; or maybe a wild dragon waiting to burn him alive?!_ He quickly dismissed the thoughts with a smile. Bilbo had been watching way too many movies lately.

He reached out his hand and opened the door. What greeted him gave him quite a surprise.

“Thorin?”

Indeed it was standing on the other side of the door was Thorin. His shoulder length hair was tied up in a messy bun; he was wearing black jeans, a grey singlet with a black jumper thrown over it. His beard was close cropped to his face. A single black ring was on the right side of his lip.

Bilbo had met Thorin about a year ago, he had come into the library asking for history books and he just continued to keep coming each day. This went on for weeks until Thorin started to slip notes to Bilbo when he was borrowing books. Most of the notes were pretty cute and innocent, they made Bilbo smile each day at work.

On one day though, Thorin just walked straight into the library and asked him out for coffee. Bilbo hadn’t really known what to say so he said yes. A cute guy asks you to coffee, who wouldn’t say yes?

After that one coffee session they started to get to know each other and in about 6 months of knowing each other they began to go out.  Bilbo had believed that he truly loved Thorin; except it didn’t work out.

Thorin had left within a week saying he wasn’t ready for a relationship and Bilbo didn’t see him for the rest of the year. He had resurfaced about 3 months ago and just returned to the library like nothing had happened, but Bilbo had never forgotten. Sometimes when he was working he could feel the trace of someone’s eyes on him but when he looked around; no one was there. Bilbo was still pissed at him though, he had invited him into his home and heart and he had just left him behind.

This was why it was such a surprise to Bilbo when the man he had been dreaming about for months turned up on his doorstep. A brief flash of happiness and _hope_ flashed over Bilbo’s face until he quickly schooled his face.

“What are you doing here?” Bilbo demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Something crossed over Thorin’s face at these words. It looked like determination, but Bilbo wasn’t entirely sure. He never knew with Thorin.

“I came here to see you”

Bilbo scoffed. “You should have thought of that before you left”

Not one to be a rude host though. Bilbo knew that he should at least offer something to Thorin.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Come in. Do you want a cuppa? Because I most certainly need one, I will make you one anyway” Bilbo ushered Thorin into the apartment and shut the door behind him, making his way to the kitchen. He didn’t need to tell Thorin where it was. He had been here plenty of times before.

Thorin smiled slightly as he made his way to where he knew the kitchen was. Bilbo had not changed. Thorin watched as Bilbo pattered around the stocked kitchen, gathering the different ingredients for the tea. He flicked the kettle on, waiting for it to come to a boil.

“Do you still like your tea black with honey?” Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded his confirmation.

Soon enough, Bilbo had prepared both of the two teas; black for Thorin and milk and sugar for Bilbo. With nothing to busy himself with, Bilbo turned back to Thorin. An awkward silence insured.

Bilbo couldn’t stand it.

“Are you going to say something?” Bilbo said, crossing his arms across his chest again.

It seemed like the determination that Bilbo had seen briefly before was dying away. Thorin just now looked like a lost puppy.

“I… am…. I came here to see you….and to say sorry…”  Thorin’s voice dropped, his eyes shifting away.

Silence reigned in that kitchen for a few minutes. Thorin was looking around the kitchen trying to think of something to say while Bilbo just stared at Thorin. Was this really the man who had left him all those months ago? Who had held his heart in his hands? Bilbo truly wanted to believe so, but he couldn’t help to be a least a little suspicious.

“How do I know this isn’t a trick? That you aren’t just playing me for a fool” Thorin looked up at these words, staring right into Bilbo’s eyes. He stepped forward.

“I would never do that! Bilbo, please believe that I would never do that to you. I am so sorry I left you for those months. I… I needed to straighten things out with my family. They were family issues I couldn’t ignore and I swear that I missed you every day that I was away from you.”

Bilbo sighed.

“Then why didn’t you tell me you had to go; why did you never come and speak to me when you came back? Explain that Thorin.”

Thorin rubbed a hand down his face, his beard grazing his fingers. “I guess I was just scared of saying goodbye and then when I saw you again… the first time that I saw you again… you just looked so happy and I didn’t want to taint that with me, but I kept coming to that library because I wanted to see you but I just couldn’t take it anymore so here I am”

“You daft thick-headed fool! That is the worst thing you could have done. Every time you came into the library, you acted like you didn’t even know me and each time a little bit of my heart broke! Because I missed you and it felt like you didn’t even care for me to begin with…”  

“Oh Bilbo… oh I am such fool. I thought that you didn’t want me near you. Can you forgive me?”

Bilbo sighed. “Of course I bloody well forgive you, but don’t ever do that to me again! Do you understand me? Now drink your tea before it gets cold”

Thorin simply nodded his agreement, not sure what else to say as Bilbo handed him his tea. For a few minutes they simply stood in silence looking at each other while taking small sips of their tea.

Bilbo finally broke the silence. “Would you like to take a look around the house?”

Thorin nodded.

The librarian walked Thorin through the house, it looked basically the same since the last time Thorin had seen it. Same wallpaper, same plants, same everything. The only thing that wasn’t the same was the two people who were walking through it.

“Last of all, my bedroom” Bilbo opened the door with a flourish. They walked in together. Thorin looked around the room. It has the same bed, and bookcases still lined the walls with one wall containing a piano instead. Just like with the rest of the house nothing was really different, wait except that…

“Bilbo what is that?” Thorin questioned pointing to the object.

The object in question was a large white ball; it had a cord running from it. Bilbo looked where Thorin’s finger was pointing and immediately lit up when he saw what he was pointing at.

“Oh yes, I picked this up the other day. Look it changes colours!” Bilbo pressed a button on the bottom of it, immediately the ball burst into colour. Changing from blue to green to red to yellow. “My favourite is the red. Can you turn the light off Thorin?” Bilbo continued, he pressed the button again when it landed on red so it stayed that colour consistently.

The light in the room turned off as Thorin hit the switch; everything was dark in the room except for the dim red light coming from the ball. It created quite a warm, even sensual feeling to the room. Thorin smiled. It was quite pretty and the way the light was illuminating Bilbo’s face was beautiful. Bilbo on the other hand was walking around his room shoving stray items into hiding under his bed. He stopped when he felt Thorin’s gaze upon him though.

He looked up; the red light was highlighting Thorin’s features the small smile on his face that Bilbo somehow knew was just for him. He looked… intoxicating.

There were about two strides between the two men. Bilbo knew that he wasn’t meant to feel like this, he should be angry at the man but how could he feel anger when love was corrupting his heart. They do say there is a fine line between love and hate. Bilbo wanted to slap Thorin across the face so hard but he also wanted to kiss him with as much passion as he felt.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like to them an age. The room felt stuffy and hot, waiting for what could arise. Bilbo finally broke the gaze as he turned away from the taller man. As he turned he didn’t see the flash of disappointment flutter across Thorin’s features.  Thorin was getting so many mixed feelings from Bilbo. It was really confusing. Did he want him or not! Was he allowed a second chance or not!

 _Ughhh_ …. Bilbo infuriated Thorin so much, but maybe that was also why he loved him so.

Meanwhile Bilbo had returned to looking at things around his room, showing random things to Thorin to pass the time.

“I got this in primary school” Bilbo said, holding up a blue ribbon. “I was the fastest runner in my grade. Huh, funny that. I am so unfit compared to when I was younger. Hmmm, maybe I should get out more”

Thorin smiled at Bilbo’s antics as he looked around the room with him. Something out of the corner of his eye garnered his attention though. It was a tube of lipstick. He went over and picked it up. It wasn’t a very exciting colour just a nice light shade of pink. Why would Bilbo have this in his room? He might as well ask.

Before Thorin could even open his mouth, Bilbo looked over and saw what he was holding.

“Oh, why is that here? Primula must have left that here when I was looking after Frodo. Daft, I will have to return that to her”

Bilbo reached over to grab it but Thorin held it back.

“I dare you to wear it” Thorin said cheekily.

Bilbo felt his face warm up but what Thorin said sounded like a challenge. If there was one thing he didn’t like to do it was to back down from a challenge.

“Fine then” Bilbo grabbed the tube of lipstick, which Thorin gave away easily this time. He carefully applied it making sure not to stuff it up.  After he had finished he licked his lips to see if the lipstick tasted like anything. It didn’t. It didn’t taste that great actually.

“You know, I would of rather of had lip gloss at least that stuff tastes and smells nice. This one doesn’t taste that great at all” Bilbo remarked.

A twinkle appeared in Thorin’s eye as he replied “I could taste it if you want”

“But then you would have to put it on as well and… oh” Bilbo finally understood what he meant. His face gained a more flushed look. Good thing to only thing lighting them was a red light, but that just added to the feeling.

“I…well you could if you like” Bilbo took a step towards Thorin. Thorin took a step towards Bilbo. A centimetre was between them.

“It would be my honest pleasure” Thorin whispered, his face slowing moving towards the other.

Bilbo’s heart was racing but his mind was on loop. _Was this really happening? Was this really happening?_

And then it happened.

Thorin’s lips met his for not the first time in their lives but today it felt so much stronger, maybe the feelings were intensified? Who knows, the only thing that Bilbo knew was that this felt right.

Thorin was having similar thoughts to Bilbo, except he was also wondering if his lip ring was annoying Bilbo (it actually wasn’t, Bilbo quite liked the feel of it).

It was this one kiss though that both Thorin and Bilbo knew that it would not be there last with each other. They would have many kisses in the future. Happy kisses, kisses stolen in the dark, teeth clashing kisses, angry kisses and forgiving kisses. Although the two men are unaware of how these kisses are to come, they know that hopefully they will come.

They part from each other and smile against each other’s lips. Their breaths mingle in the space between them, their hearts beating fast together. It felt like no one could touch them. They were alone in the universe with just the love between them. They had a long to go to fully understand each other but at that moment all was good.

The silence was comfortable around them as they stole pecks from each other’s mouths. Happiness bloomed from the room dosed in the warm red. It felt like they had been there for ages, cocooned in their own little world.

Finally Bilbo broke the silence.

“Thank you for coming back, I am still annoyed at you but thank you. I forgive you, even though I shouldn’t so suddenly, but I do and I truly hope your family is going okay”

Thorin was overenthusiastic over his words. This was more than he could have hoped for, but he only said a few simple words.

“Thank you too”

And that was all there was needed.

As if suddenly remembering something, Bilbo’s eyes lit up.

“Wait what time is it. I think _Sherlock_ is airing soon!”

Thorin couldn’t help but laugh (although he did quite like that show).

Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s hand and pulled him out of the room and into the living room. The bright light hurt both of their eyes as they had become accustomed to the dark but Bilbo soon turned the light off as he flipped on the TV. 

He ushered Thorin onto the couch and Thorin went willingly, opening his arms to let Bilbo in. Bilbo laid down into Thorin’s body as the show started rolling. Thorin grabbed a crocheted blanket that was on the back of the couch and laid it over the two of them. As Bilbo snuggled into Thorin, he hummed contently. Thorin smiled down at Bilbo wondering how this night turned out to be like it was but he was so pleased that it did.

And with that he looked towards the screen to watch, his arms secured around Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proof read because I am a lazy son of a bitch, so sorry, but you get cute bagginshield so *shrugs*  
> Hoe you enjoy and feedback is always welcome :)  
> xoxo


End file.
